


Filthy

by lookatthestars



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Nobody is Dead, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatthestars/pseuds/lookatthestars
Summary: A collection of smut featuring YOU, the reader, and the lovable yet tormented Josh Washington. Work in progress!





	1. Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is from the song Filthy by Justin Timberlake. I'm not ashamed to admit listening to it inspired some of these stories. There's no fluff or angst, just smut. You've been warned.
> 
> I apologize if my translations are trash. I plan to turn this into a series of one shots full of gratuitous smut featuring Josh x Reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Josh's tutor for an upcoming Spanish exam. You’ve had the biggest crush on him but don’t think he feels the same. During a tutoring session after class, things get heated and you both learn something new.

“ _Cómo estás,_ ” you repeat for the third time, “means ‘how are you’?”

Josh stops writing and plops his pencil down looking even more confused than before. If he can’t master the basic sentences and questions, how would he ever memorize verbs and body parts for the exam?

“I should’ve taken French with Chris and Sam,” he muttered. “But then I wouldn’t have such a hot tutor.”

His gaze meets yours and you fight the urge to swoon.

Although he wasn’t tall, he had dark hair and was very handsome. You were smitten. It was obvious to anyone who knew you yet Josh seemed oblivious as ever.

You’d had your eye on him since freshmen orientation when you stared at him walking by and he winked at you. Now it was your senior year and you wanted to make your move before heading home for summer break.

Josh was very flirtatious with everyone, girls _and_ boys so you didn’t want to take his comment to heart. You’d been convinced he was dating Chris until the blonde finally confessed his love to Ashley and they began dating.

“Well I can’t imagine who else I’d rather tutor.” The words slipped out before you realized exactly what you’d said. “I mean, most people don’t even try to understa-”

“No, I get it,” he interjected. “I’m an amazingly fast learner. I’ll be fluent by next week thanks to you,” he said with a mischievous smile.

At this point you honestly considered just letting him cheat off your exam if you had to. 

Sitting up a little straighter, you turned the page of your notebook and looked for the highlighted phrases you knew he struggled with most. Instead, you were faced with the sexually explicit words and sentences you’d written out while thinking about Josh during Spanish class. Staring at the back of his head while idly copying whatever was on the whiteboard was how you spent each day.

When you tried to turn the page you saw Josh’s arm reaching over from the corner of your eye to keep you from doing so.

“What the hell does all of that say,” he asked. “Fah-yar-tee?”

“ _Follarte_ actually,” you whispered hurriedly. “It’s just the dirty stuff. I was practicing with Google translate, ya know, for fun.”

You avoided his gaze. You hoped your cheeks didn’t look as red hot as they felt. Without hesitation, Josh slid your notebook on to his desk and began trying to read what you’d written.

“ _Quieres follarme (You want to fuck me)?_ ” His Spanish pronunciation wasn’t that bad but everything he said came out as a question that you so badly wanted to answer.

“M _e siento muy córneo (I feel very horny)? Quieres besos mi labios y mi coño (You want to kiss my lips and my pussy)?_ ”

He looks at you with a perplexed expression. You’re not sure if he’s shocked that you knew sexually explicit Spanish phrases or if he wants to learn them to use on someone else.

“Wow, you must be really fluent.” He put his finger on the page and placed it towards the middle of the sheet. 

“ _Tu eres muy hermoso._ ” Josh swatted your hand away as you reached for your notebook back. When he saw his own name written next to that statement, it took a second for him register it.

“Wait, you wrote this about **_me_ **?”

You had totally forgotten that you’d written his name, first and last, all over that piece of paper covered in hearts. Your secret was out. Although he couldn’t comprehend what the Spanish words meant, he wasn’t exactly too stupid to take an educated guess.

“Hey, don’t be quiet on me now,” he insisted. His hand touched your thigh sending a jolt of arousal through your skin. Aside from the occasional hallway hug or handshake you shared with him, you’d never felt Josh touch you there outside of your dreams.

He flipped to the back of the paper before pushing the notebook back to your desk.

“I think it’s time I’m honest with you about something,” his voice trailed off.

You knew he was looking at you but you refused to meet his gaze.

Shit. Fuck. Your goose was cooked. He now knew you wanted him. Now he was finally going to squash your pathetic crush on him like a tiny, annoying bug. He’d probably reveal that he’s been dating Sam this whole time and that she doesn’t want you two spending time together.

“I think I should just go, Josh. This is getting awkward enough,” you mumbled as you began to get up from your seat and gather your book-bag. His hand took yours and slightly pulled you back down. “Or not.”

He grabbed your chair and turned it to face his before taking your face into his hands, forcing you to look into his eyes.

“I’m not actually this bad in Spanish,” he admitted. “ _Tu eres muy hermosa (You are very beautiful)_ ,” he said never looking away from your anxious stare. “ _Te quiero ahora (I want you right now)_.”

Before what he said could really register, you felt his lips on yours in a passionate kiss. You’d spent many days and nights fantasizing about what this moment would feel like but nothing came close to the real thing. His lips were soft and his tongue was eager to explore your mouth. He even had the nerve to moan into the kiss. That bastard.

You couldn’t possibly get any wetter than you already were.

“Fuck, I need a minute,” you confessed as you pulled away slightly to take it all in. “So you lied about needing a tutor just to be alone with me?” It wasn't a bad strategy really. You had faked like you were fluent in Spanish just to get close to him.

He smirked, obviously proud of himself. “You’re very hard to read. I assumed you didn’t like me but I wanted to be sure.” He gave you a quick peck on the lips. “I’m glad I was wrong about that.”

You nodded and smiled as you pulled him into a hug. You were aching for more but you weren't anywhere near your respective dorms to get busy the way you wanted.

Did you really want to get fucked by Joshua Washington on a desk and risk getting caught and possibly expelled? Hell yes. Oh God yes!

“To answer your question, yes I want you to fuck me. _Ahora (right now)_ .” Your lips attacked his neck leaving hot, quick kisses all over. “And taste me, _por favor (please)_.”

You both stood up and pushed the chairs back as he sat you on the desk and spread your legs open.

Shit, this was really happening. Your feelings for Josh were indeed reciprocated. He was going to fuck your brains out now. If you were dreaming you didn't want to be woken up!

“Fuck,” he whispered against your mouth when his fingers felt how wet you were. You picked a good day to not wear panties. “So ready for me, yeah?”

“ _Siempre (always)_ ,” you seductively whispered back. You felt one finger rubbing up and down your slit. The sensation was foreign to you. You were a virgin after all having never even fingered yourself.

As he began rubbing your clit with his thumb, your breath hitched in your throat. “I’ve never done this before, Josh.”

“Fucking in a classroom,” he asked jokingly followed by a lighthearted chuckle.

You shook your head and pulled away. “Sex. Anything sexually.” You didn’t mean to sound so meek and unprepared. Sure you were on birth control, but you hadn’t really been taking your pill based on the assumption that you’d never get laid. 

“Shit. Wow. Sorry, I just got carried away,” he said trying to adjust his erection in his pants. “We don’t have to do anything, especially not like this.” If he was disappointed, his face didn’t show it but if he didn’t pound you as hard and deep as you wanted, you would be.

“No, we’re going to,” you exclaimed proudly. “But you might need to take it slow.”

“No problem, baby.” He dug through his pockets for a condom but came up empty handed. “I don’t have a cond-”

You pulled him into a slow kiss. “I’m on the pill, I promise.” It wasn’t really a lie but not the complete truth either. Oh well, the pull out method existed.

His mischievous grin was back.

“ _Perfecto_! Now if you’ll excuse me,” his voice trailed off as he spread your legs wider. You felt his tongue on your clit which felt slightly awkward until he began licking rapidly, taking long circular swipes in between.

Never in your wildest dreams did you ever think-

“Holy shit,” you almost screamed out. Your t-shirt was pulled up revealing your hardened nipples while your skirt was bunched up at the waist as your hands found their way into Josh’s curly hair that he usually hid with hats or beanies. The combination of wet slurping sounds combined with his gratuitous moaning drove you closer off the edge. His right hand traveled up to your breasts as you felt his fingers teasing your entrance. A finger slowly slid in and out just as he began methodically sucking your clit.

You couldn’t even speak coherently let alone do anything other than grind your pussy into his mouth and hope nobody heard the noises you were making. Even if the sex was painful and not as enjoyable as you’d hoped, at least the foreplay felt amazing.

Time ticked by so slowly as he delicately tongue fucked you and used his finger to rub your G-spot every so often.

“ _Te gustan comer mi coño (You like eating my pussy)?,”_ you heard yourself ask in a quivering voice. You were getting so close but couldn’t relax and let it take over you just yet.

Another finger slid into you and you almost scooted off the desk.

He laughed against your wet cunt before using his right hand to steady you. Missing the sensation on your sensitive hard nipples, you began rubbing and pinching them yourself.

You felt yourself getting closer and closer to finishing, a feeling you’d only experienced alone in your bed with thoughts of Josh being on you and inside of you. Now that he was actually eating you out, you didn’t want it to ever end but worried if he was getting lockjaw being down there.

Almost as if he could tell you were getting lost in your own mind, Josh moaned into your cunt again as his fingers began fucking you faster and harder. His mouth sucking and licking your clit so quickly that your orgasm snuck up on you. You cried out when you felt your cunt squeezing his fingers. For a second your body felt weightless and your eyes almost rolled to the back of your head. He took his time licking up your juices, seeming to savor the taste of you despite how you tried to push him away from your sensitive clit.

Your head was still spinning when Josh came up and kissed you, letting you taste yourself.

“Mmm, _muy sabrosa (very tasty)_ ,” you heard him whisper against your neck.

Your legs felt like jelly. You had no idea how you were supposed to have sex when you already felt freshly fucked. You had no idea if you could even cum with him inside you and no clitoral stimulation but you were eager to find out.

“ _Quiero sabores tu verga_ _(I want to taste your cock)."_ You mentally thanked Google translator for helping you memorize how to talk dirty in Spanish. It was definitely coming in handy. Speaking of coming...

Your hands went to unzip his pants to free his straining cock. Once you were stroking him lazily, you now had something new to be anxious about. He was huge. It truly didn’t look like it could even fit inside you despite how wet you were. You had never seen or touched a cock outside of your wet dreams.

You took a deep breath and lowered yourself down on your knees to at least try and return the favor.

He had to be about 8 inches erect. Praying you had no gag reflex, you began to take him into your mouth. His moaning encouraged you to try and take him in deeper. Your hands took turns stroking his shaft and caressing his balls while you slurped and licked all of the precum covering the tip of his cock.

From the way he was starting to thrust into your mouth, you assumed you were doing very a great job.

" _Desnudarme (undress me)!"_ Josh grabbed you by the hair and pulled you up to his height. Your hands quickly scrambled to remove his flannel over-shirt and help pull his pants down further.

“ _Niña buena (Good girl)!"_  At this point he could call you a dirty slut and you wouldn't care.

He yanked your skirt down so fast that you swore the zipper busted. Your shirt was thrown behind his head never to be seen again. You sat back on the desk ready to feel him stretching out your pussy. He slowly rubbed against your soaking wet entrance causing you both to moan.

Just when he was teasing the head in, you heard a knock on the door.

\-------------

“Hey, you need to wake up!” You felt yourself being jerked awake. You looked up to see Josh hovering over you, green eyes staring into your soul. “I didn’t mean to be in the bathroom that long. I thought you'd locked me out of the classroom,” he said absentmindedly.

He sat beside you and started fiddling with his pencil as he waited for you to fully come to.

You looked around in a daze wondering if you had been fucked or not. Your clothes were still on, specifically the shirt that you swore he had thrown across the room. Josh’s hair didn't look like it had been ruffled up as if you’d been grabbing at it while he tasted you either.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was so tired,” you mumbled shaking your head in disbelief.

The dream had felt so real that you desperately wanted to experience the real thing. You needed to for your own sanity at this point.

“Well, today I figured we could go over something new that won't be on the exam.” You smirked at Josh as he stared at you slightly confused. “You ever wondered how to talk dirty in Spanish?”

Judging by his flirtatious grin you had high hopes that your dream would soon, in only a matter of minutes, become a reality.

"So let's start with 'Q _uiero fellarte_ 'which means _I want to fuck you."_


	2. My Baby's Got A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet: You’d never mentioned it to anyone, let alone to your fuck buddy, but you secretly had a thing for hot guys wearing panties- your panties. None had ever been interested and some were outright disgusted at the idea but Josh obviously wasn’t and he’d beaten you to the punch.
> 
> Your panties are missing and are found where you least expect them- on your fuck buddy's body and in his dresser. Rough sex ensues. Creamy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's cross dressing, unprotected sex and cream pies in this story. Oh my!

You had no idea what was coming over you tonight. You wanted Josh so badly that it didn’t matter if you were being an obnoxious cock slut. You wanted him to know you were ready and willing whenever he wanted. Like right this second.

You’d been secretly hooking up for a few months now but feeling him against you and inside you never got old. You felt Josh’s hands slowly sliding up your thighs, inching closer and closer to your pussy. He let out a moan that was downright sinful when he felt how eager and wet you were sans underwear. 

He pulled you in closer as his hips grinded into yours eliciting a desperate moan from you both.

“I really hope you’re not just teasing me, Y/N.”

He leaned down and caught your lips in a passionate kiss, full of tongue and yearning on your part. When you pulled away, you didn’t bother to look around to see who had been watching your public display of affection. You would have taken him deep inside you on the living room floor in a room full of people if need be.

“I only aim to please you, Josh. Only you,” you replied confidently, your voice laced with longing. You hadn’t been with anyone else since the first drunken hook up but you weren’t exactly sure he was faithful to you in this arrangement, nor did you really care if you were being honest.

He took your hand into his and led you through the obnoxious drunk crowd of dancing partiers to his bedroom in the basement. You knew the walls were sound proof because you definitely weren’t quiet when he was fucking or tasting you yet nobody ever complained about the noise.

“Y/N, you are so fucking naughty,” he whispered against your mouth before rubbing against your opening. Two fingers entered you with ease and almost made your knees buckle. “Want it that badly, huh?”

“You have no fucking idea,” you stated as he laid you on the bed.

The room was dark aside from a well lit lamp on his cluttered nightstand. It provided just enough light to see his lustful stare pinning you down.

“Please fuck me." You weren’t too proud to beg. He loved that about you. You’d probably cry at this point if he changed his mind. You were feigning for _it_ , for him, for anything.

He removed his fingers and sucked them dry. You began playing with yourself lazily, watching him undress and enjoying the show.

Josh didn’t hesitate to remove his pants slowly to get you even more impatient and hungry for him. His cock then sprang out of his hot pink...underwear?

“Are those,” you inquired as you tilted your head to the side to ponder what you were really looking at exactly, “panties?”

Josh was wearing panties. Women’s underwear. In front of you. Specifically _your_ underwear. Your favorite pair of panties.

You had the exact same pair at home in your panty drawer. Or at least you used to. You were almost afraid to ask if he’d stolen them for fear of sounding accusatory when you were _even more_ turned the fuck on.

“You wear panties?” You couldn’t hide the excitement or arousal in your voice. “You’re wearing _my_ panties?”

He slowly nodded his head, curiously searching your face for a reaction beyond bewilderment. “I used to just sniff them when I jacked off thinking about you,” he explained while stroking his cock nonchalantly. “But now I prefer wearing them.”

You’d never mentioned it to anyone, let alone to your fuck buddy, but you _secretly_ had a thing for hot guys wearing panties- your panties. None had ever been interested and some were outright disgusted at the idea but Josh obviously wasn’t and he’d beaten you to the punch.

You pinched yourself quickly to see if you were dreaming. You weren’t.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” you exclaimed excitedly as you crawled over to taste him. “I swear this is the sexiest shit I’ve ever seen.”

You didn’t even care that he’d clearly stolen them at some point when you’d slept over at the lodge and was currently stretching them out. They were your favorite pair, sure, but you’d gladly never wear panties again if it meant Josh would keep stealing them. The thought of him wearing your frilly, laced, brightly colored underwear basically counted as foreplay. You were aching for him now.

You were eager to feel him reach the back of your throat but before you could take him in deeper, he was on top of you grinding into your pussy, combining his precum with your wetness while your hands frantically reached out to grab his panty-covered ass.

You could tell he was enjoying this too much. Even though his face was buried into your neck and hair, you knew he was sporting a Cheshire grin. He loved seeing you squirm and tonight was no different.

“Please.” Your voice was muffled against his shoulder but it didn’t hide how needy you sounded. You bit down in a failed attempt to suppress a groan when you felt the tip at your entrance. “Keep the panties on while you fuck me.”

Josh reached down and slid his (your?) panties down so that his cock was finally free. “Is that what you’re into, being fucked by a sissy?” He grabbed you by the thighs and held your legs together as he slowly began to ease deeper into you.

Gotdamn, maybe this _was_ what you were into. You nearly had a dry orgasm hearing that word from his lips. What if he started wearing your bras too? Or playing in your makeup? You’d be into anything as long as it resulted in Josh pounding into you hard and fast, one hand on your throat and the other pinching your nipples.

Your hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, fighting the urge to look down and watch his cock slide in and out. That always did you in.

“Shit, I think I’m-I’m gonna cum,” you whimpered as you caught a glance of him slamming into your tight cunt.

You felt his hand tighten against your throat almost hard enough to actually choke you. Uh oh. You were in for it now.

Josh laughed and shook his head, staring down at you with a devilish grin.His thrusts slowed down and you couldn’t get him deep enough with him holding you by the throat. “I don’t think you deserve to cum,” he said matter of factly.

He spread your legs apart and leaned over you, his hand still on your throat although his grip had loosened slightly. “You should’ve told me you liked _this_.” His hips slammed into yours and you realized that he wasn’t even balls deep inside you until now.

The headboard was banging against the wall so loudly that you barely heard him. Between his hand on your throat, his thick cock, those fucking pink panties rubbing against your thigh as he thrust into you and his green eyes staring into your soul, you knew you wouldn’t last any longer.

Josh’s thrusts became erratic, a sure sign that his orgasm was sure to follow once you finally had your release. “Fuck me, baby. Harder!” He then raised his hips and was sliding into you at an angle that took no mercy on your g-spot.

“Josh, _you’re gonna make me cum_ , you sissy bitch,” you spat out.

His stroke faltered before you felt him filling you up. “Shit. Damn, girl.” He let out a strangled moan followed by animalistic grunting.

You felt your legs tense up as your cunt tightened around his thick cock, your orgasm hitting you so hard your eyes were watering. You were officially and irrevocably more dickmatized. So much for no strings attached.

“Wow, that was…” Josh began but couldn’t find the words to explain. It felt like an out of body experience. He never would’ve thought you both had a thing for him cross dressing. He got up to slide the panties off using them to clean himself up.

His eyes were focused on his cum oozing out of you, clearly proud of himself. “Fucking hot."

You slowly nodded, spreading your legs and rubbing your cum filled pussy. He had never finished inside you before but you couldn’t imagine doing it any other way from now on.

“Feels nice,” you reassured him.

You giggled a little when he started crawling towards you as if he were hunting you down like prey.

“There’s something else I’m into as well.” He slid the panties around your ankles and up to your thighs. You raised your hips to pull them up yourself.

“Keep those on.” Josh said to you hurriedly put his clothes back on, pulling out yet another pair of your panties out of his drawer. A black cotton pair with red hearts all over. He slipped them on before getting redressed.

You knew that if you got up and put your dress back on that you wouldn’t be able to keep his cum from spilling out in front of people. Even with the panties to catch the bulk of it there would be leakage as you walked, danced or sat down. But then again, you’d just had your brains fucked out and didn’t care who knew.

With one last kiss, you both walked hand in hand back upstairs as Josh’s cum trickled out of you with every step.


	3. If You're Horny, Let's Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh’s saddle is waiting. You jump on it. Or the one where y’all have car sex with you on top (because I was listening to the song Pony on repeat and got inspired).

You had been sitting in the passenger seat of Josh’s car talking about how you actually didn’t get laid as often as he’d assumed. How that even came up was beyond you but before you could change the subject, he claimed to get laid even less. You called bullshit on that. He was _way_ too attractive to end up alone after every party he threw. He insisted that it was indeed true, going on about how sore his wrist was from jerking off every night for the past few weeks.

There was a forced awkward laughter followed by Josh leaning over to kiss you. The unspoken invitation to end your dry spell and his right here right now was hanging in the air. The prospect of getting busy in his car hadn’t crossed your mind but he made no moves to grab his keys and figure out where else you’d do the deed.

Your place was out of the question because your annoying roommate always had people over. Josh’s wasn’t an option because Hannah and Beth were always around even if his parents weren’t.

When he started tugging at your tank top, you pulled back to ask if he really wanted to do this in a car. You never had. His windows were tinted but you doubted the car was sound proof.

“Are you serious,” you chastised him when he took your thong off. “What if we get caught?”

He chuckled against your mouth. “We won’t, don't worry about that.” Off went his shirt and your concern for public decency decreased a little. Maybe it would make for a funny story if you got arrested for this.

“Are you the car sex expert?” You were only half joking. You knew that he was more experienced than you but he’d never gone into detail about where he had sex, only the how.  

Josh shrugged before sliding his pants down and tossing his shirt behind his head. You could see that he was really hard.  _For you. In his car. In a public parking lot._ You were screaming internally.

“Everyone’s had car sex at least once.” He kissed you again, taking time to suck on your bottom lip. "Except you."

When his lips were busy on your neck, you heard yourself breathlessly whisper, “What can I say, I like comfy beds.”

You hated to admit that you were quite vanilla. Missionary in bed with the lights off and an obnoxiously fake orgasm was all you knew. Until now. From the way Josh described his one night stands and past relationships, you knew he would try anything once and claimed to get off when his partner did.

“I was starting to think 80% of your sexcapades were made up anyway.” He shook his head laughing to himself while removing your bra.

He was technically right. You had embellished most of your stories, but you only did it to sound cool by comparison. When your best friend is a guy, a smoking hot guy at that, bragging about getting it in with other women you kinda want to make him jealous and one up him.

Once you were both completely naked, you sat awkwardly waiting for him to do _some_ thing. Were you supposed to crawl to the back seat first or wait for him to do so and get situated?

“Well,” he remarked impatiently stroking his cock while maintaining eye contact. “Are you gonna come over here or not?”

You raised an eyebrow to non-verbally ask him where the hell you were supposed to come over to. He pointed at you then to his lap, specifically his dick. He then let his seat back until he was lying flat on his back.

OH! Duh, of course. You’re supposed to be on top. He wanted you to ride him. You on top. Riding Josh. His eyes watching you, his hands around your waist, his hips rising up to pound into you. Jesus Christ.

You took a deep breath before leaning over and resting one knee by the driver’s side door with the other near the emergency brake. His cock perfectly lined up with your pussy at this angle. He began to tease the head in slowly causing you to bite your lip in anticipation. You were more than wet enough for him to fill you up in one thrust. You tried to gyrate your hips a little bit but he grabbed your waist firmly to keep you still.

“Shit, I need a minute.” Josh was getting flush from just one stroke. He sounded overwhelmed already.

Despite his tight grip, you managed to raise your hips and slide back down onto his thick cock. He was panting as his eyes watched you eagerly taking every inch of him. When he started caressing your breasts, bringing you closer to him so he could give your hardened nipples some oral attention, you grabbed the seat headrest to balance yourself.

“I’ve wanted you for so long.” Josh moaned resting his head back giving you the chance to lick and kiss on his neck. You were both working up to sweat as his hips met you halfway. “Thought about fucking you every night since we met,” he confessed.

You were in ecstasy, rolling your hips every time he pulled out before slamming back inside of you. “God, this feels so good, Josh.”

You didn’t care if the windows fogged up and people were standing around trying to peek inside. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and try to savor this moment. Usually sex was uncomfortable and even downright frustrating at times when you were left high and dry with no release. Josh showed no signs of stopping until you came first and hard.

“Y/N, you’re so tight, babe. Your pussy’s so wet for me.”  

He was fucking you mercilessly now. The sound of his balls slapping against you almost drowned out the radio. You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take. You felt your stomach tightening as you got closer and closer to getting your release. Every thrust felt like a surge of electricity spreading throughout you from the tips of your toes to the rest of your body.

“You look beautiful taking my cock like this.” Josh was staring at you while you tried and failed to muffle your moans to not give away how close you were. “Fuck, I want you to cum for me, Y/N.”

His hands held your hips in place as he pounded into you harder and harder, your free hand rubbing your clit at a rapid pace until-

Your orgasm ripped through you in a breathless litany of “Oh, Josh, baby, fuck yes, I’m cumming!” Feeling his hard cock still thrusting into you as your pussy clenched around it had you seeing flashes of white light whenever you blinked, your vision becoming temporarily blurred.

You leaned your back against the steering wheel desperately trying to catch your breath and steady yourself. Josh pulled out and shot his hot cum on your stomach and trembling thighs. Your pussy felt thoroughly fucked and satisfied for once. Touching your clit made you feel overstimulated. Your heart was beating so loudly that the world was silent for a while. Josh was looking up at you adoringly with his hands idly rubbing up and down your back as he brought you closer to his chest to lay on him.

If you had known sex was supposed to feel this good you would’ve jumped on his dick ages ago. There were so many new things, positions and  _places_ to try.

"I take it that was the first time a guy made you cum," you heard him ask with a hint of arrogance in his voice. You didn't even have to confirm or deny, he knew you so well.

“Trust me, it definitely won't be the last."


	4. Pink Is The Flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh eats you out on the couch.

After yet another date night of Netflix and not chilling, Josh had asked you flat out if he could taste you. You were so shocked that your mind didn’t register the question at first. Once you did, the first thing that came to your mind was: “As if you can make me cum from that.”

In response, Josh simply spread your legs apart and rubbed your clit through your panties. Your hips jerked into his touch craving more.

Despite dating for a few months, you’d yet to have sex or do anything but heavy petting and making out. You wanted more and knew that he did too but neither of you had made the first move yet. He was a total gentleman and seemed to be waiting for you to initiate but patience was a virtue he didn’t possess tonight.

“You seem pretty wet for someone who doubts my ability,” he muttered mockingly. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes, a sure sign that he was up to no good. “I bet you taste delicious.”

You couldn’t help but moan when you felt his fingers rubbing your wetness. He had slipped your panties off so quickly you didn’t notice. You opened your mouth to explain that you were only teasing but Josh’s tongue on your clit silenced you.

 _Shit_ , it felt great. Better than great actually. It felt fucking amazing. His tongue lightly flicked your clit before dipping into your folds. He moaned into you clearly enjoying how you tasted.

“Josh, fuck,” you screamed out. You were grinding into his mouth now, arching your back trying to get more purchase. “Yes, eat my pussy, baby.”

Josh abruptly pulled away from you. His mouth, which was covered in your wetness, had a mischievous grin. “Hmm, someone’s demanding.” He was rubbing your clit with his thumb to keep you on edge, watching you with his predatory gaze.

“I was just joking.” You were flustered and aching for his mouth. Trying to scoot closer to him only made him lean away. “I’m sorry, _please_ just keep doing that.”

His eyes lit up at the word “Please.” Josh’s devilish grin got even wider. “Keep doing what?” He stared at you waiting for the obvious answer. His tongue was lightly pressed against your clit but not moving.

“Josh,” you whined. “Eat me out, please.”

He looked at you as if he was actually pondering whether you deserved it or not. “Maybe if you beg for it I’ll let you cum.” He slowly lowered his head until you could feel his breath against your thighs. “Your pretty pussy tastes so fucking good.” He took a slow long lick against your folds. “Tell me to make you cum, Y/N.”

Josh began sucking your clit and slowly licking it in circles. He could tell you were getting close with how you were grinding into his mouth, hips jerking with no rhythm. You had a sneaking suspicion that he was never going to let you live this down but you stopped caring about how pathetic you sounded when you felt a finger sliding into you.

Josh was making such obscene sounds as he tasted you. Another finger to stretch you out and you were not too proud to beg anymore.

“ _Shit!_ Please make me cum, Josh.” You were _so_ close it was borderline painful. His mouth was all over you, kissing and tasting you in places you'd never even touched.

The vibrations from his moaning only intensified the electricity you felt in the pit of your stomach. Your eyes were starting to water now. You were gripping the couch cushion so hard that your hand was starting to feel numb.

“God, baby, feels so good,” you breathlessly whispered. “Josh, I’m gonna cum in your mouth, fuck! Please, please, _please_!”

Your legs were spread wider than you thought was possible. Josh was slurping you up and hitting your g-spot at just the right angle that your thighs trembled. You looked down to watch him eating you so ravenously that you wished you could record this moment so you could relive it forever.

His piercing green eyes met yours. Josh’s voice was raspy yet stern when you heard him say, “Feed me your cum, Y/N.”

You cried out almost immediately as your orgasm hit you, your legs shaking as your cunt squeezed around Josh’s fingers. You were screaming his name over and over as his mouth licked and sucked at your pussy eager to taste every drop of your cum. You were so sensitive and overstimulated but Josh looked so proud of himself that you let him have at it.

You could barely smile against Josh’s mouth when he came back up to kiss you letting you taste yourself. Mmm, he was right- you _did_ taste good.

“So, is there anything else you doubt I can do,” he asked tauntingly, pressing his erection against you. “I bet I can make you cum that hard again.”

You let out a weak laugh and rolled your eyes at him playing into his game. “As if!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and kudos. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you! :D


	5. Sweetest In The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of 4/20 and the two liquid marijuana cocktails I’ve had, here’s a quick fic with slightly drunk but still extremely consensual cunnilingus (yes, again) with JoshxReader.

You had known Josh for quite some time. He was a friend of a friend. You’d never hung out together in private but whenever there was a party, he was there. He was always obnoxiously flirting but never making a real move to show that he actually liked you, so you never took it personally.

Today was no different. You woke up from your nap to a text from Josh asking to come over. You thought nothing of it until you checked the time. It was 4:20 on 4/20.

When he walked into your apartment you could tell that he was a little high. His eyes were kind of red and he was more giggly than usual. Whatever. You didn’t want to partake but you did have another idea for what you could indulge in together.

“Hey, you ever had a liquid marijuana?”

It was an innocent question. You weren’t into getting high but you loved a good cocktail and you figured it was rather fitting for the occasion. After insisting that no, it did _not_ have any actual cannabis in it but it was still delicious, you fixed up drinks for you and Josh.

That was how it all started. That was how you ended up stark naked with Josh’s hands caressing your body and his mouth sucking on your clit, getting you closer and closer to your release.

You’d always found him attractive and sure, you fantasized about what it would be like to have him taste you but to have it actually happening while the room was spinning felt like nothing you had ever imagined.

“Josh, oh fuck,” you were gripping his hair and grinding into his mouth desperately. You weren’t sure if you were going to come or pass out but it felt _so_ good.

He had been eating you out for what felt like forever but you weren’t complaining. Time ticked by so slowly as he lapped at your clit, licking and sucking you like you were the best meal he’d ever had.

After you had taken a few gulps of your cocktail, he made an offhand comment about how sweet it tasted. Your quick wit had you responding with, “If you think that’s sweet, you can’t handle me.” It was supposed to be a joke, really. You didn’t seriously think he’d want to compare and yet-

“Oh yeah, babe, I’m so close!”

Josh was full of surprises. You’d always known that about him. He was down for whatever, whenever. It was something that made him very attractive to you. So, when he stared you up and down for a bit after your remark, you felt a little anxious. What could he possibly be thinking about, you wondered.

His hands reached out to caress your back side. You were wearing a rather thin t-shirt dress sans underwear to lounge around in. You couldn’t believe how turned on you were which became obvious once he put one hand between your legs.

He smiled at you, a crooked shit-eating grin, before he pulled you in closer for a kiss. Josh was proving to be more intoxicating than the alcohol you had consumed. His mouth was eager and pliant against yours. His tongue was dancing against yours and you were now willing to do whatever he wanted right then and there.

“I am kind of hungry actually,” he whispered against your mouth once you were both on the bed, hands frantically feeling each other up and down to make sure this was real. “I’ve always had a sweet tooth.”

You grind into his mouth, so desperate for your release. He was teasing you, getting you close before slightly pulling away and kissing your thighs as you calmed down only to get you worked back again. You made a mental note to pay him back for that later if you even survived this.

Occasionally you’d sneak a glance at him while he licked at you. He looked so focused and greedy, like the only thing in the world that mattered was eating your pussy until you came into his mouth. The mental image alone was enough to take you there when you were alone at night but now that you had the real actuality of it? It was like nothing you had ever experienced. It was intense, sensual and unbearably erotic.

You felt Josh’s hands on your hips holding you in place. Your moans were high pitched and desperate, downright begging him to make you cum with every lick and nibble. He moaned into you as he sucked your clit fast and flicked his tongue rapidly.

“Oh, fuck, oh shit,” you cried out.

He groaned into your soaking wet pussy as you finally came, your body going limp. Your breathing was coming out in rapid bursts as you tried to come back to reality. He was smiling against you, his hunger now satiated as you idly twirled a few of his curls with your fingers.

Well, he wasn’t kidding about having an insatiable sweet tooth, you thought.


	6. It's Over To You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month! 
> 
> Pegging and ass play with a bisexual Josh below. Enjoy!

Josh had expected you to be turned off. He had never told anyone about this before and hadn’t planned to make a grand announcement any time soon. Sure everyone joked about him being gay for Chris but nobody really suspected that they had ever hooked up. Josh had a reputation for sleeping with any pretty girl that gave him the time of day, including you. He was 100% straight, or at least he pretended to be to his family and friends.

“So you’re not going to dump me over this,” he inquired curiously. Josh was trying to study your face for a reaction but didn’t know whether your smile was good or bad. “I mean, I understand if you do.”

He’d realized he wasn't heterosexual after that one summer his parents sent him off to summer camp before high school started and he learned about a completely different type of wood than the kind you build fires with. He also discovered what a prostate was and how _good_ it felt when a guy was pounding him into a mattress.

When he met you, he thought that he was past it as if it had been a phase. He’d never dated a guy but the attraction was there nonetheless. It was starting to feel unfair to you, his girlfriend, that he felt this way. He didn’t have a wandering eye. Monogamy was important to him. But it was pride month and he was sick of feeling ashamed and dishonest with someone he loved about who he truly was. Seeing Beth and Sam get dressed up to go to a pride festival downtown made him feel proud for them yet he didn’t have that pride for himself.

“Why would I leave you for simply being honest with me,” you responded matter-of-factly.

Josh coming out as bisexual to you wasn’t what you had in mind for pillow talk but you weren’t really shocked or disgusted by it. You loved him, all of him. And yeah, you’d seen him checking out Mike’s ass more times than you could count.

You weren’t sure if it was the post coitus glow talking or what but after you blurted out, “It’s kinda hot that you’ve been with a guy,” the wheels started turning in your head.

Josh blushed but you could tell he wasn’t exactly embarrassed by what you said.

“Hey, if you wanna spice things up in the bedroom,” you started, “I’m not opposed to that.” You made sure to look him in the eyes, hoping to convey how serious you were. “I mean it, Josh. You can tell me anything.”

So two weeks later after a very serious talk about how Josh kinda wanted to incorporate ass play into the bedroom, you’re in his bed fumbling with a strap on harness. You’d watched pegging porn, with Josh and on your own, but damn this was more complicated than you imagined it would be. It was also quite nerve wracking. You had offered to just have an open relationship or have a threesome but Josh insisted he only wanted _you_ to fuck him in the ass. You were honored to say the least.

“Babe, I’m scared I’m gonna hurt you.”

“Trust me, Y/N, you won’t. I actually like it rough.”

Fuck.

“You know, I’m more than okay with just inviting a guy in here so I can watch.”

“Very tempting. If you can’t make me cum, I’ll consider it,” he joked.

You purse your lips into a fake pout before breaking into a laugh. A deep kiss brings your mind back to the subject at hand. Making him cum. You wanted to make him feel good, not only sexually but make him feel good about coming out to you in the first place.

Josh’s hands rubbed your inner thighs, traveling up to your pussy. You felt a finger rubbing your wet entrance and slowly sliding in- another finger began to tease itself into your ass.

You gasped at the sensation, spreading your legs open a little wider. It wasn’t bad but it didn’t feel absolutely amazing until Josh leaned over and sucked your clit. Now you were moaning and clenching around his fingers. Once you got closer to cumming, you barely noticed that Josh had stopped fingering your pussy. The finger in your ass was going faster, the wetness from your pussy trickling down and serving as lube. You arched into his mouth as your orgasm overpowered you, moaning his name without a care. Your ass clenched around his finger causing him to moan into your pussy even more, the sensation clearly turning him on.

“How was that, Y/N?” He raised his head, mouth covered in your juices and smirked up at you.

Very smug, you thought. Just you wait until it’s your turn.  

You hungrily attacked his mouth, tasting yourself in the process. You reached down to stroke his hard, throbbing cock. You wanted to feel him lose control for you, moaning your name and cumming all over himself.

“Lay back,” you ordered. He did so with a raised eyebrow and smile. You slicked your finger with lube and began rubbing at Josh’s entrance, your tongue flicking at his mushroom head to tease him.

His breath caught into his throat when your finger eased itself in slowly. You carefully watched his face for any signs of pain as you began to take his length into your mouth. Josh clenched around you, eyes closed tight. It was the hottest thing you’d ever seen, your finger in his ass working him open while he tried to stifle his moans. Your free hand massaged his balls. He bucked his hips up giving you more of him to take in. You loved feeling him hit the back of your throat knowing that he was getting close.

"Another, please," he urged. "Harder."

You slid another finger into Josh, twisting both fingers inside him as you began thrusting faster and harder. The thought of getting to fuck his tight ass was getting you worked up all over again. You couldn't wait any longer. 

You let him out of your mouth with a 'plop!'. "Josh, I'm ready. I wanna fuck you now," you pleaded.

He whimpered when you pulled out of him but opened his eyes and watched as you lubed up the dildo, stroking it without breaking eye contact with him. You thought of how hot it would be to bend him over, have him arch his back into _your_ thrusts for once, pull his hair a little and make _him_ scream. Josh idly stroked himself as you put on the harness and got situated. 

"Turn over," you asserted with a little bass in your voice. "Get on the edge of the bed." 

With a wink, he did as he was told. You got up and slowly walked around to meet him halfway, lightly rubbing his back as he leaned into your hands. You positioned the dildo against his puckered hole causing him to moan and lean into it. 

"Be gentle," he whispered jokingly as you began to tease the head into him.

He was taking it so well, you were almost jealous. You could tell that he was loving it as you slowly but surely thrust into him until he was completely filled. His back was arched so perfectly. When you pulled out a little to thrust back in, you heard a mumbled, "Fu-fuck, Y/N," coming from Josh. 

One of his hands reached out to grip the bed sheet. He'd stopped stroking himself, so lost in the bliss of being stretched open by you. You thrust into him harder, gripping his ass to bring him closer. 

"Please don't stop," came out in a hoarse whisper, giving you the confidence to fuck into him with reckless abandon. 

You were so wet and excited seeing him like this. Had you not cum earlier you could finish just seeing him give into this, give into you.

"You're taking it _so_ well, babe. I wish you could see this."

Maybe you'd finally get around to making a (private) sex tape so you both could see this one day. You kept one hand on his waist to keep him steady while the other traveled up his back to grip his dark curls. Your legs were a little tired from standing but you weren't about to tap out and mess this up. Josh trusted you, _only_ you, to come out to. He trusted that you would be able to fuck his brains out. 

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard, baby. Stroke your cock for me." Your voice was deep and assertive, so unlike you. "You like it when I fuck you, baby?"

Josh began pumping his cock. "Yes, fuck, Y/N, I love it. Need it. Please."

His thighs started to tense and you could tell he was so close. With a few more hard, rough thrusts Josh was cumming all over his hand and the bed, calling out your name as you continued to fuck him through it.

"Fuck yeah, cum for me." You watched as his hole clenched around the dildo. Once you had pulled out of him, he rolled over with his body facing yours. You were still stroking the dildo, almost menacingly, your eyes glazed over. "That was incredible."

His words came out in a rush while he was trying and failing to catch his breath. "Damn, that was amazing. We should’ve done this sooner.”

"I love you, Josh," you whispered while you crawled onto the bed to lay on top of him.

With a kiss he pulled you closer. "Love you too, Y/N. So fucking much."

"And I loved fucking you in your tight little ass," you teased with a Cheshire grin on your face. 

A hearty chuckle escaped his lips. "Yeah, I guess I liked that part too."

You nuzzled into his neck some more and started to fall asleep in Josh's embrace before you remembered something.

"Oh, Josh?" 

"Yeah," his sleepy, deep voice replied.

"Happy pride, babe."


	7. You Can See What I Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex tape.

Josh was an amazing kisser. He knew that and used it to his advantage. It was why you were in his bedroom at this very moment doing _this-_ letting him finger fuck you on camera, specifically on one of his dad’s really fancy expensive camera. After convincing you that nobody else would ever watch the vid and that the HD quality would make it seem like a virtual reality porno, you were down.

“Is it recording,” you asked breathlessly.

Josh kept rubbing your wetness and kissing your neck. Whether the video recorded or not _this_ time, he still got laid. It was a win/win for him.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” came Josh’s muffled reply against the sensitive flesh of your neck. “The camera loves you.” 

He then curved his fingers into you as he sucked at the one spot behind your ear that drove you crazy. If you had any shame you’d be slightly embarrassed at how desperately you leaned into his hand, chasing your orgasm.  

“Fuck, baby,” you heard yourself say in a shaky whisper, “I’m getting close.”

Always sarcastic and cocky, he didn’t skip a beat. “Yeah, that’s the idea.” 

You would’ve been more annoyed by that but then Josh took one of your very sensitive nipples into his mouth and ever so slightly sucked at it while hitting _that_ spot inside you. 

“Show the camera how hard I make you cum with just my fingers.” His voice went right to your core. You loved when he told you what to do. “So wet for me.”

“Oh, _oh_ , yes!” Your back arched as you gave into your orgasm, thighs trembling. “I’m cumming, Josh,” you exclaimed. “Fuck!”

His hand stilled but his fingers stayed put as your pussy still clenched around them. You both had never really talked about what positions you’d try or how the video would go. You figured it’d just be regular sex, nothing too crazy or rough for your first sex tape.

But, Josh was full of surprises. You half expected a ball gag and whip to pop up out of nowhere. Pink fuzzy handcuffs, however, were what he pulled out from behind the pillow. 

Oh. Right. Of _course_ Mr. Aspiring Director had a plan. Of fucking course.

He finally slid his fingers out of you and started to suck them dry. “Mmm, c’mere,” he ordered. “Bend over.”

You complied, letting him handcuff your wrists behind your back. Despite the fuzzy material around them the cuffs were still an uncomfortable fit but you liked feeling restrained and a bit powerless. You felt so exposed like this, ass up in the air waiting for Josh to do what he wanted to you. It was exhilarating.

You couldn't see him but you felt his gaze on you staring you down. His fingers lightly danced down your back, his nails against your ass before finalizing his grip on your hips.

"Oh," you yelped in surprise.

His tongue was warm against your pussy, quickly licking against your folds before circling your clit. A soft moan escaped your lips. He'd never eaten you out in this position before but you weren't complaining. 

"Josh, fuck that feels good." You tried to grind into his mouth but his grip on you tightened. The vibrations from his groans were getting you _so_ close already.

You were struggling to keep your legs from buckling when he began sucking your clit. One finger slid in, then another. It felt like electricity was shooting through you with each determined thrust. Your moans were getting louder the harder he sucked your clit and fingered your pussy.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum again if you don't stop," you warned. "Gotdammit, _Josh_ -"

You didn't even have time to warn him that you were actually cumming before your orgasm felt like it was being ripped out of you. Josh held you still until he had licked every drop of your cum, even the few trickles down your thigh.

Your knees gave out underneath you as you splayed across the bed, trying to catch your breath. Having your hands behind you felt a little awkward. You couldn't grab onto anything to regain your balance and lift yourself back up.

"I'm just getting started with you," Josh whispered against the back of your neck. He smacked your ass. "Arch your back for me."

When you didn't budge he smacked your ass again even harder. " **Now**."

It stung a little this time but you'd be lying if it didn't turn you on too. Seeing that you were struggling on your own, he took your hips and raised them up until your legs were able to hold you in place. His hands reached the back of your neck and gathered your hair into one hand, while his other grabbed your left ass cheek. 

His cock was rubbing at your entrance, teasing you with the promise of a good _deep_ fuck. Doggy style wasn't your least favorite position by any means but it wasn't one you liked to do often. The angle was just never right and it provided more discomfort than pleasure but you trusted Josh to make it good for you this time.

"Are you ready for your big break," he teased you as his cock slowly entered you. 

In one swift thrust, he was completely inside of you. So deep that you almost felt breathless. He didn't give you much time to adjust before his grip on your hair got tighter, pulling your head back with a quick jerk.

"Yeah, take that dick, Y/N." Another hard smack against your ass while continuously pounding your pussy into submission. "Gonna make you scream."

He was thrusting so deep into you at this angle that all you could do was gasp and moan desperately as your eyes crossed. Hopefully the camera didn't capture that. You tried to speak but because you were now drooling and had half of your mouth covered by the bed sheets, it came out as a muffled grunt.

Josh was clearly enjoying the affect he had on you, slapping and grabbing at your ass while yanking at your hair. When he leaned over and moaned into your ear, you could tell he was close. "Tell me how much you love this," he growled. "Tell me whose pussy this is?"

Struggling to keep your head raised up, you blurted out, "Fu- _uck_ , it's your pussy, Josh." As he stroked your cunt even harder, you noticed it sounded wetter. "I love your dick, baby!  _Ooh_ , I'm-"

He held your back down until your stomach was resting flat on the bed. There was a pressure building up in the pits of your stomach that you'd never experienced before. It made you feel like the wind had been knocked out of you, like your body was on fire from within. 

You clenched around him in a vice grip before you suddenly felt the urge to push. "Josh, please don't stop fucking me," you screamed out. You shut your eyes and gave in, unable to hold out any longer. A high pitched wail erupted from your throat almost drowning out what sounded like-

"Holy shit, Y/N! You just squirted." Josh had been pushed out of you by the force of your orgasm. He stroked himself to completion onto your lower back and ass with a low groan.

You were a quivering mess underneath him now, lying in the soaking wet spot you'd created. Your hands shaking as the cuffs jingled.

"I never thought that was possible," he admitted, looking down at you in amusement. He tried to rub against your soaking wet slit but you were too sensitive and jerked away. "Damn, I beat that up, didn't I?"

Always cocky but you loved that about him. As you nodded weakly in agreement, he pulled you into a kiss. 

Neither of you noticed that the camera had died of low battery.


	8. Make Those Hours Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the other woman in Josh's life. You're the other reason he's out at night.

The first time was at a party.

You had no intention of hooking up with anybody, much less a guy that you knew had a girlfriend. It wasn’t like you were too drunk to care. You were only slightly buzzed when you grinded against him on the dance floor loving how his hands held your waist. He was clearly turned on and wanted you. He could have pushed you away at any time. He could’ve used _her_ as his excuse. 

Not one of your mutual friends chimed in to state the obvious. You told yourself that it was just sex anyway. He was a cheater. He owed her loyalty. You owed her nothing. It would just be a one time thing. You’d always thought Josh was hot. You were sick of denying yourself something that you clearly wanted.

When his lips kissed your neck you knew what time it was. Nobody side eyed either of you, probably too drunk and horny to notice. Nobody mentioned how wrong it would be to fuck Samantha’s boyfriend at a party she hadn’t even been invited to. It wasn’t like she’d ever know.

Stumbling into an empty bedroom you wasted no time undressing each other. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he whispered against your lips as he slid a finger into your wetness. “Mmm, so wet for me already.”

You should’ve been disgusted with yourself, at him, for doing this. Instead, you were eager and ready to feel his thick cock inside of you.

You loved how he gripped your hair tightly as if to keep you in place while he fucked your mouth. When it became obvious that he was going to cum, he pulled out abruptly and pushed you onto the bed. You were soaking wet and _so_ ready.

He kissed you again before he lifted your legs up and spread them apart, gripping them tightly as he entered you nice and slow.

“God, that feels _so-o-o_ good, Josh,” you whined. 

He was so deep inside you with this position. You cried out loudly as he began to thrust into you, slowly at first before picking up the pace. Your hands reached out to grip the pillow underneath you, knowing that you wouldn’t last long with him pounding into you at this angle. You looked down to catch a glimpse of him fucking you, sliding into you balls deep with every stroke. 

“So. Fucking. Tight.” He emphasized each word with a thrust. You were taking him so well, moaning and whispering expletives as he fucked into you. “Can I cum inside you, Y/N?”

His grip on your ankles tightened. He was close but didn’t want to cum until you did. The fact that neither of you mentioned using a condom only made it more intense, more thrilling. Maybe she never let him go without one. You would be everything she wasn’t, if only for tonight.

"Yes, fill me up with your cum, Josh.” You rested your hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, loving the depravity of the moment. "Fuck me harder, please."

He smirked at you as he leaned down until you were chest to chest, your legs being held up by his shoulders. Josh was even deeper inside you now. It felt incredible. His stare was so intense that you almost saw something besides lust in this eyes.

“Shit, I’m so fucking close, Josh,” you blurted out. You tried to take a deep breath and hold out for a little longer but you felt yourself clenching around him as you began to cum. “Yes, _fuck_ , I’m cumming, Josh. Cum in my pussy!”

He grunted as his hips stuttered before finishing inside you. You were both exhausted, sweaty and holding each other in that position for a while, longer than necessary. It was almost intimate. You were ready for him to feel guilty, to start explaining why he had to leave, to mention her.

“That was awesome,” was his response instead. 

You laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. He kissed you again, slowly and softly this time. You refused to convince yourself that it meant something. He fell asleep shortly afterward. 

You left the morning after while Josh was sleeping with no intention of ever seeing or talking to him again. Just a one time thing. Took a Plan B and planned to forget it ever happened.

The encounter at the party was the first time but certainly not the last. Your personal favorite was the time you got on top and Josh whispered, “You’re so sexy, Y/N,” over and over, if only because he truly seemed in awe at the sight of you riding him. Maybe Sam never did that.

He stared at you, watching his cock slide into you as you rode him to completion. “You’re so fucking perfect, Y/N," he whispered as he came. You almost fell for it. 

When he realized you hadn’t had an orgasm, he lifted you up so you were sitting on his face. Apparently he liked the taste of his own cum, you thought. You came quickly, grinding into his eager mouth, biting your lip to keep from saying something stupid, something that would ruin everything. 

He never gave you any bullshit about being unhappy with her or wanting to be with you. You had your own life. You didn’t need his love or validation. Sure, you rejected other men- single, emotionally available men you could actually be with publicly but they just weren’t your type.

At least that’s what you told yourself every time Josh would call or text out of the blue leading you to drop everything to see him.

It was _just_ sex. Breathtaking, passionate, sometimes animalistic sex.

You never asked if he was still intimate with her. You convinced yourself that you didn’t care. It wasn’t like you saw each other often in the beginning. Usually on weekends. Usually a quickie. Then he’d spend the night and then he started staying longer, sometimes inviting you back to his place. Fucking you hard and fast in their bed, making you scream his name so loud you were sure his neighbors heard.

You assumed that Sam knew. How could she not? Josh didn’t exactly keep you locked away from the world, even if most of your dates took place in the next town over. It was like he didn't care to be found out.

Candlelit dinners. Spontaneous trips to beautiful places. Expensive gifts. He seemed to spend all his free time with you even if you weren’t fucking.

“Look, you don’t have to do anything for me,” you insisted one night. “I don’t need to be courted. I’m not trying to replace her.” He was cuddling you, tracing one hand up and down your arm almost to make sure you really existed.

He nodded. He understood. You didn’t love him. He didn’t love you. It wasn’t about that, right?

It was about the amazing sex, the best you’d ever had. He put you in positions you’d only seen porn stars do. You never knew you were so flexible or that you enjoyed being choked. He stopped avoiding you in public when she was around. The gifts and trips still happened but you now understood that Josh was just a generous guy, not a guilty cheater trying to buy your silence. He didn't have to worry that you'd expose him.

After you had that talk, Josh was all over you. Kissing, touching, and caressing you all over like you were fine China that he was scared to break. He wasn't rough with you that time. When he got on top for round three, it felt different. A weird different. You ignored it. You wanted him to pound into you, to feel his balls slapping against your wet cunt. To make you beg for it.

You both came together calling each other's names. He stayed inside you all night.

You were happy to an extent. You were getting amazing sex with an attractive man that didn’t annoy you to death. If you didn’t want to be bothered he usually never blew up your phone or acted possessive. Your friends acted none the wiser. Sam seemed to suspect nothing. Even when she caught Josh staring at you. Even when he'd stop holding her hand when you walked by.

You wondered if she knew that Josh came inside you every time. You wondered if he ever came inside her. You wondered if he ever thought of you while inside of Sam or accidentally called out your name. A part of you wanted to casually mention it to her, to be really cut throat and befriend the woman whose boyfriend you'd been fucking for years and drop hints until she finally got a clue.

You stopped feeling betrayed whenever she'd post a picture of them together. All the #ManCrushMonday posts where she poured out her heart and praised Josh for being the best boyfriend ever didn't annoy you anymore. You knew he would be back in your bed, in your pussy, sooner rather than later. He was just as much yours as he was hers, whether she realized it or not.

There were times where Josh would slip up and tell you he loved you, in a drunken stupor but mostly when he was stone cold sober. He never expected a response. You ignored him and never said it back. It wasn't about that.

Commitment and love wasn't your thing. You were more than okay with being on the side.

It was just sex. Right?


	9. We Can Talk All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex.

You hadn’t physically been in the same room together in over four months. It was torture. The movie Josh had been working on was taking longer than expected to wrap up. To make things worse, he had molded a dildo out of his cock and sent it to you to apologize for having to miss your birthday party.

“Figured you were getting pretty lonely, babe. I’m sure a piece of me is better than nothing at all,” he had teased when you woke up to yet another sexually graphic voicemail.

It was better than nothing but you couldn’t help but feel sexually unfulfilled. You had spent many a night with that dildo fantasizing and thinking back to prior sexcapades but it wasn’t enough.

"You're not keeping up your end of the bargain," he'd mentioned in his most recent message rather drunkenly. "I want to see you. Show me what I'm missing, Y/N." Then you heard it: the wet slapping sounds of him stroking his cock. "Want to fuck you, baby. Wish you were here."

You heard him cum, grunting and moaning your name over and over. Your body felt like it was on fire. You were frozen in your spot on the bed. He was on a movie set surrounded by beautiful women all day and night but only wanted you. Your name on his lips and your pussy on his mind.

So lost in your thoughts you'd drowned out your ringtone. Feeling the phone vibrate near your thigh caused you to look over and answer without checking who was calling. 

"Hey, what's up?," was your typical greeting but you were so flustered that only a meek "Hey" came out.

Josh's voice was laced with lust. "Y/N, I'm all alone in my trailer right now thinking about you." You heard it again, the obvious sound of his self pleasure. "I miss you so much, baby. So. Fucking. Much."

"Oh, really," you began as your mind started racing, trying to think of a sexy response. "I miss you too, Josh." 

You didn't want to be sappy and romantic. Clearly this wasn't the time for that. Months of sexual frustration had led to this but you didn't want to be interrupted. If you were going to do _this_ , you wanted to be in the moment 100%.

"Tell me what you miss the most."

"Well," you began nervously, "are you sure you have time to talk?" 

Josh let out a soft moan. "It's nine o'clock here. I'm wide awake. I have nothing but time, Y/N."

Fuck! This was going to be a long night. 

Your free hand traveled down your breasts, nipples already hard. You knew you were wet. His voice alone aroused you plus knowing he was rock hard and thinking of you thousand of miles away.

"I miss when you fucked me. Feeling you so deep." Getting bolder, you put the phone on speaker and used both hands to caress yourself. "Mmm, I love cumming in your mouth too."

All you could hear was his heavy breathing for a while before he groaned into the phone. "Are you playing with your pussy right now?"

You didn't want to lie and make things weird so you started rubbing above your panties. "Yes," you admitted. "I wish you could be here with me right now." 

"Take your panties off," he commanded.

You did as you were told. "Tell me what else to do, Josh," you whispered breathlessly. 

He was clearly enjoying his power over you despite the distance.

"Y/N, rub your clit for me. Get your pussy nice and wet thinking of me sliding into you." 

You did exactly that. It felt good but you needed more.

"Baby, I wish you were here. Need you inside me." You hoped you didn't cum too soon. This was the longest phone call you both had had in a while but you desperately needed release.

"Fuck yeah." The slapping noise increased. "Do you have that toy nearby?"

The dildo. The "gag" gift that he'd sent. Was this his plan all along, to get you wound up over the phone so he could hear you fuck yourself with it?

"Yeah, it-it's right here." You reached behind your head and pulled the toy out from under your pillow. You used it sparingly because sometimes it was a cruel reminder of how long it'd been since you'd been fucked by the real thing. "I want you instead," you whined.

He slowly stroked his cock with a loose grip, edging himself as to not cum before you had a chance to. "I still watch that tape we made almost every night."

The sad thing was that you didn't know _which_ tape he was referring to. "Me too," you coyly lied. "I love seeing you fuck me hard, making me beg for it, Josh."

"Y/N, I plan to make you beg tonight," he stated. "Fill your pussy up, slowly, until you're full of my cock."

You did as you were told again. Feeling it stretch you open with a pleasurable burn. "Oh shit, _Josh_." You spread your legs a little wider and resumed rubbing your clit as you bottomed out. "I need you here, baby. I need to cum."

His moans were getting louder and more frequent. He was close. "Y/N," he exclaimed in a rushed whisper. "I wanna hear how wet you are right now. Lemme hear your pussy taking every inch of me."

You began fucking yourself even faster. It was almost like when he would fuck you but of course not the exact same. Hearing his voice and knowing that you were the only thing on his mind in this moment was enough to get you there. 

"Oh, Josh, I'm close. So close. Please make me cum," you beg and demand. "Please!"

You know he can hear you losing control, filling your wet pussy up desperately wishing he was there with you. He always enjoyed making you frustrated and never lost his composure while doing so. This was no different.

Still cool as a cucumber despite his need to explode Josh whispered, "I'm going to fuck you so hard when I get home. Fill you up with my cum every night." 

"Baby," you pleaded. Your legs were starting to shake as you watched your hands at work, one rubbing your clit and the other gripping the dildo for dear life. If you didn't cum soon you'd pass out. "I need to cum, _please_."

He continued as if you hadn't said a thing. "Gonna eat your sweet pussy for hours, Y/N. Make you scream my name." You heard his breathing become more erratic. "Y/N, you want to cum, don't you?"

You almost screamed into the phone when you answered with a high pitched yes. He was making you delirious and you loved it.

"Cum for me, Y/N. Cum with me," he ordered. "Be a good girl and cum for me."

You squeezed your eyes shut as your orgasm took over. You could barely hear Josh cumming over the sound of  your own voice. You weren't sure if you were yelling, screaming or crying with how loud you got. Repeating his name as your body shook, the force of your orgasm pushing the dildo out. Your clit almost felt numb. You were spent.

"Mmm, fuck yeah," Josh's voice exclaimed bringing you back to reality. "That was fun to say the least. I love how loud you get, even better when I'm actually inside you." 

You took a few deep breaths to try and regain your composure. You wished you'd done this sooner. He sounded so proud of himself. You knew he would get stressed out during these film shoots although he wouldn't admit it. You enjoyed being his peace. 

It was about two in the morning for you now. A wave of sleepiness hit hard as you basked in orgasmic bliss. You didn't know how much longer you could go without seeing Josh in the flesh but this was a nice alternative to hold you over.

"Yeah, I loved that," came your shaky response. "We should do this more often."

You just knew he was sporting a Cheshire cat grin when he agreed and inquired, "How about tomorrow night, same time and place?"

It was a date.


End file.
